


If I Could Tell Him.

by CreativeLoss



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeLoss/pseuds/CreativeLoss
Summary: If I could tell her but with Connor instead of Zoe. (Zoe is talking to Connor's grave about stuff Evan said about him.)





	If I Could Tell Him.

Zoe walked up to her brother's grave. She carried roses with her. Zoe knelt down and put the roses next to the cracked stone.

"Hey Connor." Zoe whispered as she lay down next to Connor. "You won't believe what Evan told me today. About you" She fidgeted with the hem of her dress. "Haha, well....where do I start?"

"He said  
There's nothing like your smile  
Sort of soft and beautiful and real  
He said  
You never knew how wonderful  
That smile could make someone feel

And he knew  
Whenever you get bored  
You scribble doodles in the margins of your books.  
And he noticed  
That you'd always pay attention to how your hair looked.

But he kept it all inside his head  
What he saw he left unsaid  
And though he wanted to  
He couldn't talk to you  
He couldn't find the way  
But he would always say

If I could tell him  
Tell him everything I see  
If I could tell him  
How he's everything to me  
But we're a million worlds apart  
And I don't know how I would even start  
If I could tell him  
If I could tell him

He thought  
You looked really pretty when you put elastics in your hair.

And he wondered how you learned to draw  
Like all the rest of the world isn't there

But he kept it all inside his head  
What he saw he left unsaid

If I could tell him  
Tell him everything I see  
If I could tell him  
How he's everything to me

But we're a million worlds apart

And I don't know how I would even start  
If I could tell him

If I could tell him  
But what do you do when there's this great divide?

You just seemed so far away

And what do you do when the distance is too wide?

It's like I didn't know anything

And how do you say  
I love you?  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you

But we're a million worlds apart  
And I don't know how I would even start  
If I could tell him  
If I could."

Zoe stood up. "Sorry Evan couldn't come today...We both love you Connor a lot." Then she left.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably poorly made.


End file.
